In Heat
by T.E.Rose
Summary: Naruto spends an evening with two very feisty Inuzuka's. This is a one-shot lemon featuring Hana/Naruto/Tsume. As such it contains graphic material, incest and is AU and is intended for mature audiences 18 If you find any of the aforementioned themes offensive then do not read this work. You have been warned. For those of you who make the decision to continue, please enjoy. R&R.


**In Heat…**

**Chapter 1:** Obedience Training

**By:** T.E. Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters much to my great displeasure.**

**CONTENT WARNING: This is a Lemon and it will contain sexually explicit material. If that offends you then do not read this story. Do not read unless you are over the age of 18. You may now consider yourself warned.**

**A/N: **This Lemon is separate from any of my other stories and should not be viewed as a part of the story A Razors Edge, which for the moment anyway is leaning towards a Naruto/Hana Pairing. Now please read and review.

**Character Ages ages have been adjusted as follows: Naruto 16 / Hana 19 / Tsume 37**

**Publishing Date: July 27th, 2012**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto smirked as he was almost literally dragged towards the Inuzuka compound by Hana. The usually bustling streets of Konoha were quite quiet this late at night, it was nearing midnight. Naruto had been helping her all day. Now it seemed that she was going to help him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The inside of Hana's family home was not anything like what he had suspected it would be like. It was incredibly neat and orderly to a degree that bordered on the obsessive. Naruto gladly allowed himself to be lead, like a dog on a leash, by the shapely heiress through the maze like corridors of the house. He watched as she preformed a graceful pirouette, pivoting one hundred eighty degrees and with barely a break in stride began to navigate the halls backwards letting him watch her as she shed the very unflattering chunin vest that she had been wearing all day. Dropping it in the hall.

Her kevlar out of the way reveled that she was wearing a shirt that left very little to the imagination and no bra. Her shirt was low cut and sleeve less on top of being nearly translucent. Naruto found that he in no way minded the exquisite sight he was at the moment privileged. He quite enjoyed the sight of her stiff, straining nipples futile attempt to escape their thin cotton confines. It was enough to cause him to begin to strain against the soft cotton confines of his boxers.

She allowed him to feast on the sight of her high perky breasts briefly before performing the same neat pirouette she had early her chestnut tresses curtaining out in the process the effect eye-catching enough to draw his attention, if only momentarily, away from her tight ass.

The lusty bitch in front of him was in no way oblivious to the effect that she was having on him either. Not if the knowing smirk that she tossed back over her shoulder was any indication as she glanced back at him as she lead him up a flight of stairs somewhere amongst the labyrinth of corridors in the mansion. She smiled mischeviously seeing that his eyes had once again found themselves riveted to her firm posterior as she sashayed suggestively only a few steps ahead of him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Her room was more in keeping with what he had been expecting of the entire household. Her room made pretentious at being neat but was in fact organized chaos not in keeping with the practically obsessive neatness that had been blatantly apparent in other parts of the house. The walls of her room were covered with the pelts of her many kills. Her bed was like a enormous dog bed, it was round and on the floor and looked incredibly comfortable.

She grabbed his hand and tugged him into the room towards the bed, she turned him so that his back was to the bed and kissed him. Hard. It seemed that the Inuzuka, or this one at any rate, brought their aggression to everything they did. He had stopped and stood in the doorway to Hana's bedroom to survey the foreign territory he was about to enter ensuring that no nasty surprises awaited him now he couldn't care less if they did. The kiss lasted for several long seconds, as each ticked by Naruto could swear that he could hear a low growl coming from his partner. Eventually they separated Hana nibbling on his lower lip for a moment before pushing him backwards onto the bed.

Seconds after he landed on the bed he felt her tugging on the legs of his pants. She had them off and chucked them across the room almost before he'd even comprehended what it was she was doing or for that matter where his sandals had gone. Hana had undone his belt, and both the button and fly of his pants when they had been kissing and he had not even realized.

Hana stepped back and smirked devilishly at the sight of the tent being pitched in Naruto's boxers. Turning her back to him she threw a sultry look back over her shoulder as she hooked her thumbs into the waist of her combat fatigues and the skimpy panties she was wearing before beginning a sexy shimmy out of them bending over as she pushed them down.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto watched as the lusty bitch began to shed her own clothing his eyes finding themselves glued, as they had been much of the day, to her firm backside before traveling inches south to see her nether lips parted slightly, her own desire clearly in evidence.

When she slowly began to stand up she let her hands caress her long shapely legs until she reached the hem of her shirt. Each of her hands grasped a fistful of the thin fabric before pulling it up over her body slowly revealing inch after tantalizing inch of toned smooth skin.

By the time she had divested herself of the last stitch of her clothing Naruto was panting, not unlike a dog. When his hands down favorite Inuzuka of all time turned back to face him he had his own shirt off and his eyes riveted on every slow sway of her hips as she walked to the bed a satisfied smile on her face seeing the effect that she was having on the blue eyed young man. Not that he noticed his eyes were to busy going from her orb like breasts with their erect brown nipples down over her tone, flat stomach to her shaved, glistening pussy lips and back.

"Gods your sexy." Naruto declared as she stalked closer earning a predatory grin from the brown haired girl. Reaching the edge of the bed she got down on all fours and crawled up beside him. Grasping the waistband of his boxers she pulled them down freeing all ten inches of Naruto's cock from its straining prison.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dispossessed of the last piece of his clothing, Naruto leaned up and captured Hana's lips in another of their violent kisses one of his hands roughly cupping one of her perky tits, the other finding its way up to her neck which he gripped slightly earning a growl of approval from the ferocious brunette.

Extricating herself from the kiss with some difficulty Hana leaned in and bit the juncture of his neck and shoulder hard enough to leave marks but not to draw blood. Her hands traveling over his well developed chest to his shoulders she pinned him down before startling his waist. Now in a position of dominance she released her bite and let her hands travel back down his body to were they were going to be joined grasping his rigid length. She looked up feeling his grasp tighten slightly on her neck to see him grinning foxily at her before he suddenly turned the tables.

She did not even have time to react before Naruto had released his hold on her neck and she found her self lying on her back both of her long, tone leg's pinned back against her shoulders and staring up into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

Naruto took the initiative and seized her momentary surprise to slide his throbbing shaft into Hana's slippery folds eliciting groans of pleasure from both of them at the smooth penetration.

After the initial penetration Naruto through the sheer force of will waited. Despite wanting nothing more than to plunder the deliciously tight hole he was currently entrenched in, looking down into the brown eyes of his lover. He wanted her to know who the alpha of the relationship was going to be, she was going to beg for him to continue.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hana stared intently into the blue eyes of her young lover. She knew what he wanted but was loath to submit, but she wanted more. She could not believe the tremendous amount of willpower that Naruto was displaying, though in retrospect she supposed it was unsurprising.

Finally after what seemed an eternity for both of them Hana began to whimper like a bitch in heat which was exactly the signal for which Naruto was waiting.

With deliberate slowness he drew his hips back before slamming them forward once more eliciting moans of pleasure from both parties. She soon ceased her whimpering and instead began to howl and pant as Naruto tried his damnedest to fuck her through the mattress. Something she was throughly enjoying, she was certain that the entire house would be woken up by her howls of fulfillment they were so loud but she could not find it in herself to care.

To soon for her liking she felt the first waves of orgasmic bliss wash over her, with a shuddering moan she unconsciously clamped her fluttering velvet walls down around Naruto's thick member making her silky sheath even tighter. Trying desperately to keep Naruto's personal pleasure wand buried in her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto groaned as Hana's vice like pussy clamped down around his member while she was in the throws of the first orgasm of their coupling. It was as if she were trying to milk him. It had the effect her body seemed to be so desperately crave. With a final hard thrust Naruto drove himself as deep into his brown haired lovers vertical smile as he could manage before releasing the hold he had on his flood gates, painting her insides white.

His semen now soaking Hana's insides Naruto leaned down and with the same aggression that had compelled Hana earlier crushed his lips against hers earning a low growl of approval from the feisty Inuzuka who was currently languishing in orgasmic bliss beneath him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hana moaned as Naruto withdrew himself from him slippery folds and even before she had completely come down from her orgasmic high he was rolling her onto her stomach. She felt him grasping her waist and lifting her up. Despite her semi-coherent state, it took her only a moment to realize what it was that he wanted and got her knees and arms under her, her taut rear end now wagging inches away from Naruto's rock hard flesh monolith.

Soon, still sensitive from her first orgasm, she was howling in pleasure once more as Naruto's thick piece of man flesh slid into her glistening slit. She was certain that talking would not be something she was able to do in the morning the way she was screaming her throat raw she was also certain that if the entire household had not been awake before they certainly were now. Despite the fact that her current position had her screaming her pleasure into a pillow.

As the pleasurable assault on her snatch continued she lost more and more of the ability to form coherent thoughts. The one that reoccurred to her on more than one occasion was that she was going to have to find out who Naruto's previous lovers had been so that she could thank each of them for all of the quality time that they had spent with him on their backs. It had clearly been a lot, it was a wonder any of them remembered how or retained the ability to walk.

With a particularly load howl of pleasure Hana lost all ability to keep her self upright as her arms gave way. She was overwhelmed by a sense of floating as she came her sweet nectar leaking out around Naruto's engorged member.

Her new favorite blond seemed not to notice however as he continued his determined attempt to plunder her depths. This only seemed to prolong her feeling of ecstasy until finally he came filling her needy womb with his seed.

After a final twitch of his quivering member Hana felt Naruto pull himself free of her slippery folds and promptly collapsed onto her side. She felt him lay down beside her one arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Normally she made her partner's leave when she was finished with them but Naruto had performed well above usual standards.

She felt his lips brush the back of her neck in a gentle, tender kiss before she closed her eyes and succumbed to the welcoming void of exhaustion.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later Naruto awoke groaning. Not in pain, but rather in intense pleasure. Sleep addled he propped himself up on his elbows looking down the length of his torso to see a mess of tangled brown hair and grinned before closing his eyes and leaning his head back enjoying.

The wet slurping sounds emanating from the Inuzuka as she eagerly bobbed her head up and down his length enjoying their mingled taste as she took nearly the entire 10 inches into her mouth and throat were incredibly attractive he thought. She was very dedicated to her task. Her tongue swirling delicately over the mushroom head of his stiff member every time she came back up to the tip.

It was the best blowjob that he had ever had. OR at the very least it was top two or three. It perhaps ranked behind the one that Anko had given him the day he had made Jounin and the one that Tenten had given him on his last birthday. Before long he had shifted all his weight onto one elbow his free hand he used to grasp a handful of brown hair as with a long groan he came. He felt her draw her mouth up his twitching length once more this time keeping her lips wrapped around the head to catch a mouthful of his seed before letting it slip from between her heavenly lips. Thick pearly white strands of semen chased after them and splashing onto her face.

Sleep no longer clouding his eyes nor pleasure his brain he looked again at his brown haired lover. Looking down he saw her, his cum dripping down her face, her chin resting on her crossed arms which were laid across his stomach his still stiff member nestled against the soft flesh of her tits. A playful grin seemed on her face even as she slipped out the bed and padded softly to the door where she stopped to look at him again.

Winking she made a come hither gesture beckoning him to follow her before she disappeared from the doorway.

Naruto was stunned. Turning he took in Hana's still sleeping and still naked form next to him. Watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her perky breasts. He had to admit they did look a like to an extent perhaps not their faces but the rest of their shapely bodies were incredibly similar.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsume had to wait only a few moments before she saw Naruto emerge from the doorway of her daughters room about halfway down the hall. She waited for him to catch sight of her before disappearing further into the mansion heading towards her own suite of rooms.

They played follow the leader the whole way. Tsume, being careful to remain tantalizingly close yet out of reach of the flaxen haired adonis that her beloved daughter had brought home. She lead the young man on a merry chase through the vacant corridors of her immense manor, it made her feel like a teenager again sneaking her boyfriends in under the nose of her parents. The pair of them moved swift as shadows past doors behind which other members of her clan were sleeping, past doors leading to rooms that had been vacant for the better part of a generation, past armories, linen closets, bathrooms and training rooms. The long circuitous route they took lent further excitement to the proceedings, the fact that they could get caught at any time, it made her feel naughty. In a good way.

Finally she entered a door that lead to her parlor which itself had another three doors and a staircase to choose from. She chose to use the one whose door stood ajar light from beyond it a beacon in the dark of the room. The door lead to of all places, her private bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto doggedly followed the shapely form of the Inuzuka matriarch. The tease would always stay just out of arms reach as they flitted through the dim passages of the immense home. Following past a multitude of doors behind which he kept expecting the enticing piece of ass he was following to duck. He was also certain there was no way in hell he would be able to find his way back to her daughters room if he were to give up the chase. Giving up however was not in his character so he persisted after her.

Finally she slipped through a door which he followed her through. On the other side of the door a narrow beam of light streamed from behind yet another door.

He took a moment to take stalk of the room he was in, there were two other doors and a staircase. The room was also exactly like the rest of the house. Meaning that it was obsessively neat.

Closing the door he made his way across the room careful to avoid the various pieces of furniture that filled it.

Inside he was met by a wall of steam. He could hear the water pouring down from the shower. As he made his way towards the glass enclosures he started hearing a quiet moan coming from behind the fogged glass. The shower had clearly been running for a long while not just the few seconds before entering the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It took him a few moments to find the door to the enclosure. The shower was large enough for two people to take a shower simultaneously and not be within arms length of each other. Behind the opaque glass Naruto was met with a sight that if he had not already been stiff he would have feinted from how quickly the blood would have rushed south to his lower head.

On the marble floor of the shower was the mother of his most recent conquest. Though she definitely did not have the body of a women in her late thirties or that of a women who had born two children. Their bodies were all but identical. Tsume's had acquired a few more battle scars due to her service to the village but other than that, in the dark he was fairly certain he would not be able to tell the difference.

He watched her for a few seconds as she kneaded the flesh of one of her breast while two of her fingers dipped in and out of her slit, her palm rubbing roughly against her clit as hot water cascaded down over her body from the numerous shower head's and moaned out her pleasure.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The wondrous sight before him was to enticing for him to resist even had he wanted to, or had she wanted him to. She didn't, he didn't , so why wait for an express invitation, as if what she was doing was not invitation enough. Straddling the delicious bitch his dick finding its way between the two exquisite examples of the female anatomy that sat nice and high on her chest.

She smirked devilishly and squeezed the two pieces of soft smooth flesh around his stiff piece of man flesh. With all his weight on his knees he leaned forward hands braced against the steam slick walls and thrusting his hips forward.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsume watched as the engorged head of her young lovers cock flicked in and out from between her pert breast. She rather enjoyed the sight. It was exciting waiting for the thrust when he would lose control and coat her with a batch of his white sticky cum. She had savored his taste earlier when he exploded in her mouth, something she planned to have happen a few more times in the near future.

His face was contorted into a look of intense concentration as he thrust and she knew he was enjoying himself but she was excited to be done with the foreplay and get to the main course. It had been a number of year since she had had a decent lay. When she had heard the howls of delight being torn from her daughter she had decided to take whoever it was that could bring that sort of pleasure to her daughter for a roll in the hay.

She watched as the necklace he had received from Tsunade when he had been a Genin bounced against the firm expanse of well toned muscles that made up his chest in rhythm with each of his thrusts. Then she saw what she had been waiting with bated breath for the sun kissed Jinchurriki tilted his head back and let out a long groan and with a final thrust he came. A wave of his sweet nectar splashing across her chest, Tsume opened her mouth trying to catch as much of it as she could, not wanting it to go to waste. Several thick strands of his semen landed on her face. She grinned it made her feel like a filthy bitch. She loved it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once he had finished cumming Naruto extracted himself, with more than a little reluctance, from between the heavenly breasts of the Inuzuka matriarch moving to one side. Allowing himself to be gently pushed down on to his back. He watched as the angel of mercy straddled him this time in a manner identical to the way her daughter had several hours earlier.

Growling lowly she leaned in and captured the teenage blondes lips in a fierce kiss her experienced, though out of practice, tongue darted out invading the demon containers mouth fight for possession of it. Her tongue was beaten into submission before long however and she found herself fighting off the blondes invasion of her own mouth.

Disengaging from the kiss Tsume let out a much louder growl of approval at the display of prowess the young man had just shown. Sitting upright she put a hand on the young mans chest holding him down while the other was busying itself with reaching down between their bodies.

Tsume's grasp found her playmate's tool once more stiff as steel, with a surprisingly delicate touch she traced the veins that ran its length before taking a firm hold. Raising up on her knees so that she was poised over the quivering member she slowly sank back down sliding the length between her slick folds.

She enjoyed the smooth penetration, closing her eyes she mewled in relief. After her initial relief had passed she leaned back over her young lover once more capturing his lips in a kiss this one much more passionate than the previous and began to slowly rock her hips up and down his length.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was right in the dark there was almost no way he would be able to tell mother from daughter physically. Tsume was still tight in all the right places just like her daughter. Naruto lay back enjoying letting Tsume control the pace and rhythm for a while. Instead he just enjoyed the feel of her chest pressed against him and the warm water that was still raining down on them. The water had plastered Tsume's usually wild mane down making it much more like that of her daughters. Within only a few minutes he could feel the walls of the older women's sex flutter and grasp at his cock she let out a passionate growl as she came.

It was in that brief instance when her grinding ceased for a moment that Naruto, much as he had with Hana, turned the tables on the clan head.

Grasping her by her shapely hips he rolled them so that he was on top between her thighs. She did not seem to care about the abrupt change in position. Wrapping her long powerful legs around his waist.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsume was in heaven the fact that her first sex induced orgasm in several years had been brought on by a boy less than half her age and her daughters newest lover did not even phase her. She had been astounded by how quickly she had felt the pleasure build until it exploded she had been slightly disappointed that she had been unable to make the experience last longer.

Languishing in post orgasmic bliss she soon found herself on her back the young man whose equipment had so quickly brought her to climax over her grinning down at her foxily his hands braced against the wet tile floor on either side of her head. Wrapping her legs around him so that he was still buried in her she could not help but return the grin. She ran his fingers through his usually spiky blond hair, grasping a handful in each.

She moaned lustily as he began to thrust into her. Slow and hard. "Faster...Please...Faster" She begged him between thrusts but to no avail the young man just continued his agonizingly slow pace as the pressure once more began to build.

Whimpering slightly as she felt herself once more being brought to the pinnacle and the fantastic feeling that it would bring with it. "Faster...Fas...Ohhhhhhh...Ohhhh... KAMI...YESSS!" Tsume's eyes rolled back in her head as he shifted his technique and her once slowly building climax, exploding.

The muscles of her vaginal sheath gripping at the shaft, her body seemingly trying to milk it wantonly desiring to feel his seed fill her womb. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the young man above her, his whisker marked face a template for concentration. She knew he was desperately trying to stave off his own orgasm, while prolonging hers for as long as possible. He was doing a credible job of it. Something she was sure he was well aware of from the moans being torn from throat. They were only slightly less loud than those that had been torn from her daughter earlier in the evening.

Finally when she thought her orgasm might never end, she heard him grunt and felt him thrust harder than he had all night trying to bury himself in her. She moaned like a common whore feeling his hot spunk paint her insides white. Tsume raked her nails down the back of her lover as he came leaving long red claw marks down the swathe of unblemished skin stretched tight over hard, straining muscle developed over years of rigorous training.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto rested his forehead against that of his lover for a moment while he caught his breath. Which didn't take long, it never had. Tsume had relaxed her legs letting Naruto roll to one side. They both lay their satisfied for the moment while water continued to wash over them in an unending stream.

Naruto grinned at the ceiling thinking about the night he'd had only one word came to mind. Epic. As he was thinking he could feel the nimble fingers belonging to the Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan playing with him in an effort to get him hard once more the other hand dragging across her clawed fingers across his chest bringing an ever so slight measure of pain with the pleasure. He shivered slightly in anticipation as his arousal asserted itself stiffening once more under the care of the unusually submissive clan head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Morning, well daylight, came to quickly for the two Inuzuka's and one blond Jinchurriki. After several more sessions under the steaming water Naruto and his favorite clan head made there way to here room, which is where Hana had found them in the wee hours of the morning.

She had reacted in a manner that Naruto had not anticipated instead of being angry, humiliated, embarrassed or any of the emotions that would usually cloud a women's judgement in that situation, or that time of the morning, she just giggled perversely and crawled up next to them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The sun streamed through the window, illuminating a room in complete disarray. Sitting up Kiba stretched and yawned before climbing out of bed. Scratching himself he made his way to his dresser pulling taking out a pair of combat fatigues and a black shirt. pulling them off he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

It took a moment as sleep still clouded his mind but during his walk he began to pick up the feint odor of someone whose scent did not belong in the upper corridors of the manor. Frowning wondering what on earth Naruto had been doing running around his house he continued on his way.

Entering the kitchen he found a site he had not been at all prepared for his mother and sister and Naruto were all there but only Naruto was eating his mother and sister were to busy making out with each other. Though the occasional moan did escape due to Naruto's feasting. Needless to say it was more than he could take. He was unconscious for two days. When he came to Naruto had moved in and three weeks later both his Mother and Sister were pregnant and within six months Naruto was both his brother-in-law and step father.


End file.
